Novelty items, such as mechanical decorations, are popular for decorating homes, office spaces, and the like. These novelty items are particularly popular when decorating for holidays and may include figurines corresponding to the holiday. For example, when decorating for Christmas, novelty items, including mechanical decorations, may be displayed that include figurines of Santa Clause. Such novity items, however, are not limited to holidays and may also be directed to other decorations, including those that correspond to one's interests, such as sports teams, movies, music, etc. This invention is directed to one such novelty item that includes a main body, such as a figurine, that is moveable.